smashysmashfandomcom-20200213-history
Lady Cécile
I will teach you proper etiquette is the familiar call of this woman. Whether if it is in battle or just in normal conversation, this woman is well known for having an upbringing of nobility. This is shown through her actions, and even her words, going out of her way to declare she needs better arrangements than other people. Although she can come off somewhat insulting, it's not meant to be mostly, as she is willing to apologize for her actions if feelings are hurt. This is mostly for her opposite side, being that of holy orders. With that, those tainted with evil ten to be mistrusted from the get-go. When it comes to other members, she is surrounded by an odd bunch, but she is willing to adapt to them. Alastair is quite powerful, yet not all there. The looks sent her way seem confusing, if not lecherous in a way, though. Baki is well mannered and friendly, but his prowess on the battlefield Lady Cécile is somewhat cautious of the beast that is unleashed. Aelwen is young and vibrant, and Lady Cécile looks to protect her, as that seems to be her self-given mission. The newest member, Ragnar, has the jurt still out for Lady Cécile, but there is hope that he will be willing to learn proper etiquette. Stat Line Name: Lady Cécile Race: Human Class/Level: Paladin 7 Alignment: Lawful Good Languages: Skeld, Elven, Sylvan, Common Stat Line: Str. 20 (+5), Dex. 10 (+0), Con. 16 (+3), Int. 15 (+2), Wis. 16 (+3), Cha. 19 (+4) Hit Points: 85/85 Initiative: +0 Speed: 30 feet (20 feet in armor) AC: 21/24 Touch AC: 11 Flat-Footed AC: 21/24 BAB: +7 CMB: +12 (+14 when sundering) CMD: 22 Attacks: Great Axe +13/+8 (1d12+8/x3) or Battle Axe +13/+8 (1d8+5/x3) or Dwarven Waraxe +13/+8 (1d10+7/x3) or Composite Long Bow (+5 Str.) +8/+3 (1d8+5) Power Attacks: Great Axe +11/+6 (1d12+14/x3) or Battle Axe +11/+6 (1d8+9/x3) or Dwarven Waraxe +11/+6 (1d10+13/x3) Armor: Full Plate +1 (+10 AC/+1 Max. Dex./-5 armor check), Heavy Steel Shield of Light Fortification +1 (+3 AC/-1 armor check), Ring of Protection +1 Special Abilities: Aura of Good, Detect Evil, Smite Evil 3/Day, Divine Grace, Lay on Hands 7/day (4d6 per heal), Aura of Courage, Divine Health, Mercy; Sickened, Channel Positive Energy (3d6), Divine Bond (Mount), Mercy; Remove Disease Special Qualities: N/A Saves: Fort. +13, Ref. +7, Will. +13 Skills: Diplomacy +13 (6 ranks, 3 trained), Handle Animal +8 (1 rank, 3 trained), Heal +10 (4 ranks, 3 trained), Knowledge; Religion +10 (5 ranks, 3 trained), Knowledge; Nobility +12 (7 ranks, 3 trained), Linguistics +3 (1 rank), Perform; Dance +10 (6 ranks), Ride +8 (5 ranks, 3 trained) Feats: Toughness, Power Attack, Improved Sunder, Cleave, Leadership Possessions: +1 Full Plate, +1 Great Axe, +1 Battle Axe, MW Dwarven Waraxe, Ring of Protection +1, Backpack, Tent, Flint and Steel, Sunrod x5, Clay Jug, Rations (8 days), Holy Water x3, Cold Weather Outfit, Whetstone, Holy Symbol, Potion of Mage Armor x2 328 gp, 9sp, 5cp Description I'll get an actual one going in a bit, trust me..... Category:Player Characters